Lost in the Darkness
by Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX
Summary: I watched as his red hair shielded his eyes from view, his whole body shaking under the pressure "...no one can help me..." Then a pair of clouded silver eyes stared right into mine, as words I didn't want to hear escaped into the air. "I... will be completely blind soon... " And at that moment I felt my heart sink into a sea of despair. Based on a Role play. Lots of yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Lost in the Darkness**

**Author's Note: Well hello again! This is a brand new story based on a Role play me and my friend did. The main ship here is PreciousMetalShipping (GoldxSilver) and there will be yaoi, so if you have issues with that then please don't read. This is just the prologue so lets see what things I can come up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Silver's POV**

It had been three days since I had seen the Doctor about my occasional lack of vision, and I was terrified. What if he found out that there was something seriously wrong with me? Sighing to myself I lay motionless on my bed, back at my apartment, staring at the ceiling. Even now my vision would cloud over, or things would become blurred and unclear.

_But...I put it off for so long._

It started to happen back when I was training. My head would pound unmercifully and I would become disorientated and dizzy. But even then the panic didn't start to settle in. I just put it down to stress, and so decided to keep myself away from everyone. Even Blue, which was very hard for me to do. She worried so much about me, so if she knew about this then I would never hear the end of it.

I also kept away from Gold, but luckily for me this happened when he was going to challenge Red on Mt Silver so it gave me some time to myself. I wondered if he forgot about me, because ever since then I never heard anything. No phone call, no letter, not even a random knocking at my door.

_It was like I was forgotten..._

But that was a good thing. It helped me put off this growing panic until I had to do something about it. Just the other day I blacked out for a whole five minutes, unable to see anything and it freaked me out completely. Poor Sneasel didn't like it either, and even now she continues to worry. I am just sick of worrying everyone, this is my problem.

And now I am lying here waiting for a phone call, or a letter to tell me just what is wrong with me.

This waiting game was excruciating. All different things played out in my head, ranging from stress induced problems, to more terminal issues. I closed my eyes, hating how negative I was. I could never seem to see the bright side to anything.

My ears detected the sound of my Pokegear ringing, and immediately I jolted upright.

_That must have been the Doctor... _

Swallowing hard I wondered if I should just ignore it.

_If I did...then I could pretend nothing was wrong with me and move on... _No, I had to do this.

I reached out to my bedside table and picked up my Pokegear. The screen flashed with an unknown number, and instantly my heart started to sink. Was this going to be good news or bad news? With bated breath I answered, feeling my whole body tremble.

_Was I really that afraid? What would I do if I was given bad news?_

"Good afternoon Silver," My Doctor's authoritative voice sounded in my ears. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves and remain positive.

"Hello..."

"I am ringing you in regards to your latest check up."

I tensed immediately. If the news was good then would he ring me personally? Or would he send a letter? I bit my lip nervously, worried that I might just hear something I didn't want to hear.

"Y-yeah?"

There was a pause, and I heard the Doctor sigh heavily.

"Silver..."

I cringed, knowing that tone to his voice. _He was going to give me bad news...I just knew it._ Closing my eyes tightly I prayed to Arceus I wouldn't break down, not on the phone, not now.

"...what is it?"

"Your eyesight...it's not good news I'm afraid."

My whole body felt as if some-one had just encased me in an Ice Beam. Deep inside I knew this was going to happen, I should have known that it was serious. No-one suffers from loss of eyesight randomly, not even if they are stressed.

"...oh..." I choked out, trying to stay strong for my own sake.

"It's slowly getting worse...and soon...you won't be able to see any more..."

I kept my eyes closed, frightened to death that if I opened them now I wouldn't see anything. I would constantly see a dark abyss, never ending, swallowing up my soul. My whole body trembled with fear, fear that I would never be able to see anything again, that I would be lost in the darkness forever.

"I...I..." I tried, feeling my voice fail me.

"Silver...I'm sorry...soon you will be permanently blind,"

And at that moment I dropped my Pokegear on the floor in terror._ No...this wasn't supposed to happen..._ Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes as I collapsed on my bed, curling my body into a ball. I wanted to forget about it all, forget about the world.

_Because once I couldn't see any more...it was all over._

Then another thought hit me. I didn't know how much longer I had left to experience life to the best of my ability. I could go blind tomorrow and just moping around feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to do me any favours.

_So...what if I started again? A new journey...using new Pokemon, seeing the world for the last time before I would be stuck in darkness. _

Yes, that seemed like an idea. But not today. Maybe tomorrow I would brave the outside world, daring to start anew, because I had no idea how much time I had left. It was of the essence, and I was terrified it was going to run out soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Silver :( I am so cruel xD Well...let me know what you think so far! I know it's just the prologue but still! Make me a happy girl!**


	2. Memories

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks to all of you for supporting this story! I am so shocked! I am proud to present the next chapter, told from Gold's POV. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Memories**

**Gold's POV**

"Urghhh, this is the last time I play video games with you!" Crystal's exasperated voice entered my ears, which caused hysterical laughter to simply burst out of my throat.

_She was SUCH a sore loser, it was unreal. I already told her how good I was at playing this game, and how she would totally get her ass handed to her. She didn't listen. And now she was whining and complaining about how I cheated somehow._

_Like I would do such a thing? Well...okay, maybe I would, but not when playing a fair fight against my bestest friend in the world!_ _Wow, did I really just say that?_

Well, right now I was sure that my name was royally crossed off her Christmas card list for a while, if not forever.

_Damn...I like my Christmas cards._

"I told you I'm good." I said proudly, earning a swift jab to the ribs by her elbow.

"You fucking cheated!"

"I did not! I played the game fair and square!"

Crystal rolled her azure eyes and huffed in annoyance. She threw the game controller on the carpet in a prissy rage, and I swear I tried to not laugh. But I couldn't help it.

"Stop laughing at me!" She cried, hitting me once again.

"You're such a sore loser Crys, seriously."

"Well...maybe I wouldn't if you actually played the damn games properly!"

My mouth widened in protest.

"I did! I just know the game inside out that's all."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she flopped backwards on my bed. Lately we had spent a lot of time together, usually at my place. That was mainly due to Crystal's parents fighting and bickering about their relationship, and I offered for her to come and chill at mine to take her mind off it. She almost bit my hand off.

Luckily my Mom actually liked the blue haired girl, and on various occasions they had ended up having late night girly chats about Arceus knows what. It's best not to ask I think. But it was good that they both could talk to each other, and it also stopped Mom from asking probing questions about my love life.

_Yeah, don't ask. Basically, a few weeks ago she corned me in the kitchen and demanded I tell her literally everything that had ever happened to me, relationship wise. _

_That was hell._ I used every excuse under the sun, claiming I was into fucking dead people, or I was asexual. I even used the excuse that I was incestuous, and she pulled a face in disgust. Then grounded me for three days.

_ Well, I don't want to discuss my love life with my Mom! Yeah, I love her to bits but, come on! What sane person would want to do that?_

But after that, I asked if Crystal could come over more often, and it stopped the questions immediately. Maybe she assumed we were an item, well whatever it was I was grateful.

Crystal sighed as she lay on my bed, glancing up at the ceiling. Deep inside I knew all these problems surrounding her parents was bringing her down, and no matter how much of an idiot I acted nothing seemed to be working. I wondered why.

"Anyway, how are things back at home?" I asked, putting my own controller on the floor. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Terrible. Mom kicked my Dad out yesterday."

"What?!" I exclaimed, in utter shock. I never realised how serious it was. She nodded weakly.

"Yeah..."

"But..I thought they were sorting things out?"

She shook her head once again.

"Mom is the most stubborn person I have ever known, and she has a Combee in her bonnet about my Dad, claiming he is having an affair with some-one from work."

I cringed in response. Being accused of cheating time and time again was bound to put strain on any relationship. No matter how long they had been together.

"Ouch..."

"But Dad doesn't know what to do to prove that he hasn't, and every time he tries it just makes things worse." Crystal sighed, placing a hand to her head. "It's like...they just won't listen to each other."

For some reason at that moment it made me think about something, or more importantly about someone. A friend of mine, Silver his name was, used to be just like that. So angry at the world, not listening to whatever you had to say, always making his own mind up before you could even explain.

_I wonder what happened to him?_

"Maybe they need some space, you know? Just to...see how things go?" I suggested, watching as the blue haired girl sat up and looked at me. Her blue eyes sparkled in sadness and then she nodded weakly.

"Perhaps that's not such a bad idea..."

"At least then they might know if they really want to be together, and if they are happier apart then...so be it."

She frowned but I had a feeling she understood where I was coming from. It must have been hard for her, going through this.

_My Dad left when I was really young so I don't really remember much, but Mom stayed strong and never resented me for it. She moved on with her life because she had to, no matter how hard that was._

"Anyway...wanna play again?" I suggested, smiling at the blue haired girl, who scowled in response.

"Only if I get to be player one this time."

I rolled my eyes. Like that would make a difference, but still if it took her mind off her parents then that was a good thing.

"If it will make you happy..."

"But I swear...if you cheat again Gold I am going to murder you."

She smiled at me, and I knew she was only kidding but still, Crystal's threats should never be taken lightly.

"But if you do that who will save you from your parent's rage?" I interjected, and once again received an angry jab to my ribs, causing me to fall back on my bed. She giggled softly and picked up the controller once more.

"Seriously Gold...its a good job I love you, or you would be in a pine box by now."

I grinned manically. It was weird how close we were, and not in a lovey dovey kinda way.

_Ew, no. Not saying Crystal isn't pretty or anything, because...well she is. But, she was my best friend. I couldn't ever see us being anything other than that, and I knew she felt the same way. Which was a good thing._

Things would just be awkward if it was any different. A bit like Silver and I. We used to be friends, not as close as Crystal and myself but, friends none the less. Then...he freaked out one day about something, I can't quite remember why, but he took off, and I haven't seen him since. I had no idea whether I should call him, or anything so I just left it.

I figured if he wanted to speak to me he knew where I was.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked Crys." I warned her, bobbing my tongue out as I picked the controller up again, ready to start round two. She growled in response but smiled nonetheless. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

When it was close to midnight we figured that perhaps that was enough gaming for one night. My Mom was totally cool with Crystal sleeping over every now and then, and to be honest I didn't mind the company. Just having my own Mother for company wasn't the most entertaining of things, and it's not like we would stay up for hours chatting about nonsense that didn't make sense.

We had the air bed in my room, and Crystal lay on it, eyes staring up at the ceiling as we were surrounded by a blanket of darkness. I lay on my own bed, deciding to wear my pyjama's whilst she was around.

_It was the decent thing to do, and besides...my Mom would be asking more questions._

The blue haired girl sighed, allowing the noise to almost echo in the darkness. I looked in her direction, finding it almost impossible to see anything.

"Something wrong?"

"You know...I remembered when there were three of us..." She murmured, and I knew immediately who she was referring to. Silver. He did used to hang around with us occasionally, even if he did bring the mood down. Most of the time he would whine, and complain about everything, usually me. But that was what made Silver different, and now he wasn't hanging around with us we both missed that.

"Me too..." I replied, putting my hands behind my head.

"How do you think he is these days?" Crystal asked, her voice sounding a little sad for some reason.

_Was she reminiscing about the past?_

"I honestly have no idea,"

"It's a shame...we were making such good progress with him, then he just...took off."

It was true.

_If I remembered correctly it happened just before I was going to challenge Red on Mt Silver. He freaked out over something I said, or did...man why couldn't I remember? But I hadn't heard from him since. Had something happened to him?_

"Do you remember why he took off?" I asked, wondering if Crystal's memory was better than mine, which 99.9% of the time it was. But she sighed uneasily.

"No I don't...he just freaked out and ran away."

I frowned in thought. I was used to his stoic behaviour, and his ability to push away everyone and anyone like they didn't matter, but running away? It seemed too unlike him.

"Should I...call him or something?" I suggested.

"No...I doubt he would even answer if he knew you were calling. I mean think about it, it's been what...four months? If he wanted to talk to you he would've done it by now."

And once again blue brain was right.

_Maybe he purposely did this so he wouldn't have to talk to either myself or Crystal ever again, but why would he do that?_

I sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling, which seemed like a black abyss right now.

"So, we are just supposed to forget he exists and move on?"

There was a pause.

"I think that's probably what Silver wants."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, angrily kicking the bed sheets of my bed in the process. Crystal grunted at my actions.

"Gold, as much as this annoys he shit out of you... Silver hasn't got in touch with you, and that is probably for a reason."

I hated the fact that she could be right. But we were getting along better than ever.

_What happened to change that? Was I really that annoying? Okay, don't answer that._

"But what if he is waiting for me to call him, you know how stubborn he is to make the first move."

"Stop this Gold..." Crystal murmured, causing me to face away from the blue haired girl in annoyance.

I couldn't even understand why this was riling me up so much. I guess I missed him, in a weird sort of way. The way he used to argue with me over everything, and if he turned out to be in the wrong he used to blame me for that anyway. I missed the loud fights and cursed words that used to echo around us when he was here.

I sighed, hating myself right now. Perhaps I disliked how quiet it was nowadays without him being around, or the fact I had lost a friend and willingly let it go without stopping it.

_That usually never happens, so why did I let it go?_

"Gold..." Crystal's voice entered my ears again, and I closed my eyes.

"I kinda miss him...you know?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah...me too."

Wherever he was, I wondered if Silver knew how much he was affecting me. I didn't even know why. He was just a friend, yet right now it was like I was grieving for him, like he was lost in darkness forever.

And as I closed my eyes, ready to sleep a part of me felt restless. I needed to find him somehow, and make sure he was okay. Wherever he was.

_Was he happy out there, by himself? Had he made new friends? New enemies? _

I smiled silently to myself as I thought about that red headed fiend who had so easily entered my life, as well as left it. Only I was determined to find him.

Somehow.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Short I know...shoot me :P anyhoo please read and review. Makes a yaoi obsessed fangirl very happy!**


	3. Cruel Reality

**Author's Note: Hello all! Sorry it's been so long! Didn't have internet for a week :( but I have finally updated this! So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cruel Reality**

**Silver's POV**

So that was it. I was going blind, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Right now I felt terrified, like my whole world was crashing down around me and no matter what I did I couldn't prevent it from happening. Closing my eyes tightly I remained curled up on my bed, the only noise being that from the clock on the wall, ticking down the seconds, the minutes.

_Why me? Was I really such a nasty person? After everything that had happened to me already in my life why did Arceus curse me to go blind?_

You would think having a psychotic Mother, who tried to kill you as a baby would be enough, but no. The world just continued to punish me, and right now I was so afraid.

I wanted to run away somewhere and never come back, hide away forever and pray the bad things would go away. To ignore reality, because it was far too cruel to me. I felt tears fall down my face as I lay on my bed. Right now, I felt more alone than ever.

_What happened to Gold and Crystal? Did they forget about me? Well, everyone does eventually...I'm not that important. But still, were they okay? Did they...miss me?_

Closing my eyes tightly I tried to fight the tears, but it was impossible. The more I tried the worse it got, and I found the more I thought about the past with Gold and Crystal, the more it hurt me. Back then I used to whine and complain about hanging around with them, but now I would give anything to go back to those times. At least I wasn't alone.

But, that had been four months ago, and I hadn't received a phone call or anything off either of them, so I assumed they moved on with their lives and forgot about me.

A part of me thought better of Gold. He was so stubborn and annoying, so not to hear off him at all was weird. I half expected a phone call, or something to check to see if I was still alive, but no. I got nothing. And that was what hurt the most.

Now, I am stuck with this problem. I am going blind, and I am all alone, with no friends or family to turn to. No-one. And I am so scared, I don't know what I should do.

* * *

Eventually I woke up after a very restless night's sleep and gazed at the clock. It read the time 7:00am, so it was morning. Yawning loudly I sat up in bed, combing my fingers through my hair, which had gotten knotted somehow whilst I was asleep.

_Great... _

Sighing to myself I wondered what the hell I should do today? Maybe I should leave Johto altogether and try to start a new journey, by myself? After all, it might be the only chance to see the world again.

_But going alone? Could I do that? Was I strong enough to just up and leave, and go to a foreign region?_

Frowning to myself I swung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling a sudden chill attack my bones. Okay, I needed to warm up. Standing up straight I trudged out of my room, towards the living room where the fireplace was.

As I switched it on a wave of heat flooded over me, making me sigh contentedly. I sat down on the floor, directly in front of it's alluring warmth, once again thinking about everything.

_Gold mainly..._

He used to be my best friend, the one who never let me down, even if I pushed him away. But now, he was nowhere to be found. He had abandoned me, just like I knew he would eventually.

Closing my eyes briefly I hugged my knees to my chest, slowly rocking backwards and forwards.

_Should I call him? His phone number should still be the same, and perhaps I would feel better if I at least heard his voice again? No, that is a stupid idea. And, he might not even answer his phone because he is too busy, or something. Why the hell am I stressed over this?!_

Sighing heavily I rested my head on my knees, trying to fight tears that threatened to fall from my eyes once again. Why was my heart hurting so much? It was like someone had literally stabbed it in front of me, and I was watching it bleed out onto the cold hard ground. But was that because of Gold? I wasn't sure.

**Gold's POV**

_Someone please tell me why I put up with that blue haired loud mouth? Because right now I have no idea! It's fucking 7:00am and I am wide awake because of her stupid snoring! Now, okay, apparently I sleep talk, or even sleep walk to the fridge occasionally, but this?! Oh no, this is a WHOLE new level!_

I sighed heavily, really wishing I could just get out of bed and nudge her awake somehow, but even though I was annoyed as hell I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead I just stared at the ceiling, which was becoming visible in the morning light.

She wasn't usually a snorer, so it was strange that she would be doing it now, unless something wasn't right.

_Oh yeah, also I had a dream last night. Yeah, totally weird. I saw Silver again, only he was different. Like his whole world was crashing around him, and there were burning buildings everywhere...and like tumbleweeds were rolling past. Seriously, it was like a scene from a Western movie or something. _

Anyway, keeping on track. Silver looked broken hearted, and it just wasn't right. He kept trying to tell me something, but every time he wanted to speak there was silence.

_It was...unsettling, seeing him like that. _

And now I thought about it some more I had this sudden urge to call him, to see if he was okay. I don't know why, guess I miss him more than I thought, and I know Crys told me not to bother but...he was my best friend. I can't just ignore him.

So that was it. I decided to call him.

Cautiously I got up out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping blue haired girl and left my room to go to the living room. If I used the phone there she wouldn't have to know I called him. She wouldn't approve and I didn't want the hassle, or her nagging me over and over again.

As I walked into the living room and picked up the telephone I tried racking my brains for his number.

_I had a good memory, well...most of the time. Usually I knew everyone's names, birthday's and phone numbers, but this was proving difficult._

After a few moments of thought it hit me like a rock in the face, and I dialled his number.

Placing the receiver to my ear I paused, hearing the beeping noise, waiting for the red head to pick up. It rang for a few moments before he did pick up. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking;

"Hello?"

"Silver...?"

Then I heard something being dropped, was it the phone? I wasn't sure, but everything went quiet.

"Silver? Are you okay?" I asked loudly down the receiver, hoping he could hear me. Once again silence, and it was starting to make me nervous.

_Did I do something wrong? Did he hate me?_

Then I heard the phone being picked up again, and shaky breaths.

"Yeah...I'm fine.."

"Look..." I started, biting my lip softly. "...I am sorry okay? For not..calling you, or talking to you..."

When I said the words out loud they stung like a Beedrill's sting in my skin, and I flinched.

_Man, I was harsh. I should have called him ages ago!_

"I understand..." He murmured weakly, his voice breaking a little.

He was upset, I could tell and it was heartbreaking to hear. Looking up at the ceiling I combed my fingers through my hair, trying to think of the right words to say to fix all this. But I couldn't think of anything.

"I just...needed to talk to you to see if...you were okay."

"You don't need to worry over me, I am not that important."

His voice was cold, just like I remembered. The Silver I knew was shutting off again, becoming insular and pushing me away. One moment of weakness and then the defence was back.

"Silver..." I tried, feeling defeated.

"Just...leave me alone Gold."

"Don't be like that..." I replied, not liking how he was shutting off from me again. He always did that, and I hated it. If only he would talk to me properly.

"I don't have time for this..."

"Silver please..."

Before I had a chance to say another word he hung up, leaving me to wallow in silence.

Sighing softly I placed the phone back on the hook, wondering what the hell I did wrong. I only wanted to see if he was okay, and he had his defence up, just like before.

Frowning to myself I rested my back against the wall, eyes staring at the ceiling. Why did that red head affect me so much? Even after all this time, I missed him in a weird sort of way. I used to love winding him up and provoking him, and hearing all of us laughing.

That never happened any more. Yeah Crys and I were still best friends but, the trio was now gone. And things were just not right.

**Silver's POV**

_No...that did NOT just happen! Why did he call me? WHY?! He should have forgotten about me, moved on, ignored me!_

I dug my fingers into my head hard, trying to inflict some sort of pain to block out his voice, to forget about the fact he had just called me when I wanted him to, and the fact I hung up on him.

My phone lay on the floor, where I threw it after I hung up. Lying motionless and lifeless, but still the sound of Gold's voice echoed in my ears, over and over again. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to remain strong, to not cry again.

_Okay, I needed to get out of here. NOW! _

Without thinking I stormed out of my apartment, locking the door quickly behind me. Fresh air might do me some good after all. Usually when my mind was overruled with negativity I would walk for hours, anywhere, just to clear my head. It helped a lot, strangely enough. Probably because I was on my own, but lately I was always alone, and I didn't want that.

I wanted to go somewhere crowded, somewhere loud. And I figured the Pokemon Centre would be a good place to start.

Goldenrod Pokemon Centre was usually bustling because it was a big town, and most of the time I hated crowds. My paranoia never agreed with them, but now I needed noise, and people. My eyes stared right ahead of me, as the cool summer breeze wafted through my hair as I walked. It was calming, and just what I needed right now.

That was until I saw something, or more importantly some-one I thought I recognised just a few metres away. A mass of dark hair was seen in a group of Pokemon Trainers, and a Aipom sat on his shoulder, eating an apple. My body froze immediately, and I was scared to move.

_What if that was Gold...in that group of people. What then? _

Nervously I backed away, wondering if I should just go back home and forget about everything.

I could hide away forever, locked away from the world and drown out my sorrows. Forget about Gold and the fact I was going blind. Become blissfully ignorant to everything.

As much as that thought was tempting I couldn't do that. Hiding was coward like, and I didn't want to be seen as a coward any more. But even so, I just couldn't go near that boy just in case it was Gold.

Seeing his face again might cause me to freak out or something.

Taking a deep breath I decided to go a different way. Maybe walking through the National Park might ease my overexert mind for a while, then when a bit more time had passed I could go back to the Pokemon Centre and that guy should be gone. Yes, that seemed like the most logical thing to do right now.

**Gold's POV**

Okay, I had to leave. He can't just hang up on me like that and expect me not to do anything about it. It has been months since I've heard from him.

_You would think he might have been a little nicer...but no._

I got dressed quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Crystal. The last thing I wanted was her nagging me about how it was the wrong thing to do.

_Right now I didn't care about that. I needed to see him, to make sure he was okay. But even so, where the hell would I start? Well...he must have been in his apartment originally, but he would have left by now. So...where else is there to go in Goldenrod City? The department store? Not likely. The Pokemon Centre? Possibly._

I frowned to myself in thought as I pulled my rucksack on my shoulder's, hearing the blue haired girl's soft snoring echo around my room. Well, at least I was going to be doing something productive instead of attempting to sleep with this noise.

It was still early morning so if I had a slow walk to Goldenrod I should get there for about midday.

So it was settled, I was going to check out the Pokemon Centre there, just to see if Silver would be there. It was a long shot, but worth it anyway. It had been ages since I last saw him, what if he had changed?

Sighing softly to myself I left my house, deciding it was now or never.

**Silver's POV**

The National Park actually helped calm me down a little. There were no contests on today so it was very peaceful and quiet, just how I liked it. Some Pokemon trainer's were out with their Pokemon, but other than that it was empty. It gave me enough time to think about things.

Mainly about Gold.

_Why had I freaked out like that earlier about seeing some-__one who could possibly be him? I know I hadn't seen his face for a very long time but, why did I freak?_

I could have just walked past, and even if it was Gold I should have been able to deal with the confrontation. But right at that moment I couldn't.

Clenching my hands into fists at my sides I cursed at my stupidity. But, at least enough time had passed so the Pokemon Centre wouldn't be that crowded now.

I know I said I needed noise and commotion, but truth be told I couldn't be around that. Being in solitude helped me think things through a little, and that was when I decided to go to the Pokemon Centre anyway.

Being away from my apartment for a few days might do me some good, even if it's in a shabby Pokemon Centre room. Then I could think about starting my new journey to who knows where. I'll figure that out when the time comes.

_I might even chicken out and decide not to go but...right now, it's what I needed to do._

Cautiously I walked inside the Pokemon Centre, feeling a blast of air conditioning waft through my hair. At least it was cool inside, outside it was starting to really hurt my skin.

_Yeah...me and sun do not mix well._

Slowly I walked up to the counter, handing Nurse Joy the only Pokeball I had on me.

It was a Furret. The story behind the Furret was basically when she was a Sentret I bumped into her and she wouldn't leave me alone until I caught her. She also hated it when other Pokemon was with me, so to level her up and evolve her I only had her in my party.

She was a fighter, with a very feisty personality, but she adored me for some reason. So, that was why she was with me right now. I figured if I was going on a new journey I would need to catch new Pokemon anyway.

"Your Pokemon is back to perfect health, thank you for stopping by," Nurse Joy beamed at me, before handing my Pokeball back to me. I accepted it quickly, not uttering a word.

_What was the point of being nice to some-one I might not ever see again after today? It was meaningless, not to mention a waste of time._

As I turned around, ready to walk out of the reception all the fine hairs on my neck stood on edge as a loud brash voice entered my ears, a voice I recognised all too well.

"Hey Silver! Long time no see!"

I flinched involuntarily, standing stationary. I thought things were too good to be true. And as I turned around in the direction of the voice I noticed that it was in fact Gold, smiling that same stupid smile he always did.

_It was like nothing had changed between us...why?_

"Uh oh...hey..." I mumbled, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

Just seeing his face again was causing my nerves to go haywire, and I had this urge to just run out of here immediately. But at the same time my limbs were paralysed, unable to move from this spot. Amber eyes looked at me all over, before he smiled again.

"Fancy meeting you here! How is everything?"

I didn't really feel like just coming out with everything right now.

_Oh yeah Gold I am great! Just found out that I am going to go blind soon so I won't be able to see that stupid ugly face of yours...yeah..._

"I'm...kinda busy you know?" I lied, trying to think of any excuse to get Gold to leave me alone, but of course I would be an idiot if I thought any of my words would actually sink into that thick skull of his.

"Yeah you look it," He raised an eyebrow at me, incredulously. "Come on Silv! Don't tell me you're too busy to chat to me."

I sighed softly at his idiocy.

_Even after all this time he still called me by my pet name? Why? He knew that I hated it, so why? Was he purposely trying to piss me off?_

I turned away from him, not wanting to look at him any more.

"I don't have time for chatting, I am only here to heal my Pokemon.."

"But...I haven't seen you for so long!" He cried out.

Yes, I was aware of that. But who's fault was that? He knew where I was, why didn't he call for me, or pick up the phone? None of this was my fault.

"So?"

"So...that means we have tons of things to talk about!"

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He was still so bubbly, and talkative. I had thought that perhaps he might have felt a little sad about the whole thing,_ but no. He was completely unaffected by it all. _Why was I surprised?

"Like I said I am busy..." I continued.

"Doing what?! Is that why you haven't contacted me or Crys during these four months? Just because you were 'busy'?"

I involuntarily flinched at his words. It wasn't like I didn't want to talk to them, it was the fact I couldn't. Ever since I found out something was wrong with me I didn't have the heart to involve either of them in my turmoil. That was why I stayed away, but I couldn't just say that.

"I guess so..."

Gold sighed heavily, and placed a hand to his head.

"Silver...what happened to us? We used to be best friends..."

I closed my eyes, feeling my body tense up immediately. Best friends. Yes, we used to be. But not any more. Not since I found out about going blind. For some reason I just couldn't put him through all the pain and misery it would cause him.

And that was why I had to stay alone, no matter how hard that was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Silver :( What will happen next? Find out soon!**


End file.
